


The Depravity of a Prince

by ModernDayWeeaboo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Dark Harry, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Read the First Author Note for More
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernDayWeeaboo/pseuds/ModernDayWeeaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Voldemort, tired of useless Death Eaters, has his hands full and sends Peter Pettigrew, after being begged to save James and Lily Potter, to kidnap Harry Potter and hand him over as soon as possible. 31 October, 1981 was the deadline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Depravity of a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> The tags will change, but the ones already there shouldn’t be removed. I don’t want to give away much of the story. The relationship between Harry and Draco will not be a major plot point, it’ll be very minor – but there and will have a presence. Warning for some strong swearing, and probably a chapter and to of slash, dunno really. I’ll be writing from mostly feedback, so if you don’t want it, please let me know.
> 
> Minor Disclaimer(s):  
> One, I drew some very minor inspiration from Kurinoone’s fanfiction titled: The Darkness Within. I say minor because I’m implementing some things that Kurinoone has done in their fanfiction in minor parts – you should spot them almost instantly. Besides that a lot of this will be my work entirely.  
> Two, from the anime: Ookami Shoujo to Kuro Ouji (Wolf Girl and Black Prince), I originally had Harry called the Black Prince, and him being a descendant of the Black family, but that was scrapped as a terrible idea (lol). I changed him to the Dark Prince after putting Lord and Prince together (this is how I found Kurinoone’s fanfiction.  
> Three, the ever lovely J.K Rowling and the fabulous universe she created. As such I own neither of the three things I mentioned above.
> 
> //I have no Beta, as such, there will most likely will be errors.  
> //Grammar is not my strongest suit.  
> //I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Heavy and dark grey clouds loomed over the small, yet quaint, village of Godric’s Hollow. The blue sky had vanished from sight mere seconds ago as thunder cracked across the sky, closely followed by a flash of lightening. Most people would have called this sudden storm unnatural and something to fear, but not everyone was so simpleminded to believe that whether could be manipulated. As if directly on time, after the seventh thunderous bang from thunder, the wind began to pick up. Trees groaned under pressure from the wind, some snapped and others held strong as the wind went from powerful to almost unforgiving in a matter of seconds. After seven minutes of trees groaning harshly, and the harsh wind attempt to demolish the houses that lined the small village the wind abruptly stopped and it began to rain as if no thunder, lightning, or wind had occurred and it was just a simple rain shower.

 

A few stray teenagers who walked out when the rain had begun got caught in it and began arguing amongst themselves, not loudly, but loud enough to be louder than the rain. They continued to argue for almost twenty minutes, not even noticing the man that appeared out of nowhere just in front of them. Of course, it was Hallowe’en, people in the small, but quaint, town were used to oddities, it made the town unique.

 

An old, yet charming, stone brick house stood firm against the attack of the weather, its windows dripping with droplets of water, the lights in the house providing warmth for the small family within. The fireplace in the sitting room, which held various shades of crimson and gold, photos littered across the walls of the small family. The glow of the fireplace illuminated the walls, causing the room to appear brighter than it currently was.

 

A woman with red-hair and bright green eyes walked around the sitting room, her son speaking complete nonsense as he looked up at his mother. Her eyes glistened with almost tears when she glanced down and saw her baby boy giggling at her, as if it was funny she was crying. “Oh, Harry, you’re too adorable.” She cooed and kept walking in a half circle in the sitting room. She did debate putting her son in bed, but she knew her one year old son wouldn’t dare sleep until he saw his father.

 

Harry drooled on his mother’s top and continued to babble complete nonsense, even when he was placed on the floor. He stood, wobbling, and began to take a few steps towards the nearby sofa. He fell over and giggled aimlessly, once again repeating the process from the start.

 

Lily chuckled from her position leaning against the wall, she watched as her son stumbled around the sitting room, picking up and drooling on various objects before dropping them back down. She stepped into the kitchen and began mindlessly stirring her tea, the one she had prepared for her husband was under a Preservation Charm to keep it nice and warm for when he returned. Which wouldn’t be too far away, unless he was once again overworking himself with information about You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters.

 

“Lils, sit down or something.” A voice called from the dining table, sounding rather bored with the whole confrontation. “Stop worrying about James, I can assure you, Prongs can handle himself, even more-so with all this ridiculous training he has started.” The man continued, his voice just as rough as it was moments ago. “If Prongs doesn’t do this, then he’ll get snappy when he realizes that he could have done this before and saved time.”

 

Lily stopped in the kitchen and glanced through the archway into the dining room. She caught Sirius sitting at the table, with an almost childlike expression on his face. She placed her hand son her hips and faced the man, a dangerous glint in her eyes. “Sirius, how did you get into my house? I checked every door and window.”

 

Sirius gave Lily a sheepish looked and bowed his head, hiding his mischievous smirk. “I know it sounds crazy, Lils, and you’ll never believe me. But I, Sirius Black, am a –” he mock gasped. “– WIZARD!” He placed his hand on the table with a soft thump and barked out a laugh at his own joke. “Oh come on, Lils, that was funny.”

 

“It wasn’t even slightly funny, Sirius Black, now, how did you get into my house?” Lily said in an annoyed tone of voice. “Better yet, what are you doing here? Don’t you have a home to go to?”

 

“You wound me, Lils. I have a house, yes, but it’s not as good as your lovely home.” Sirius said and placed his hand sup in mock surrender. “I know that you love me being here, you love my presence – Lils, no need to be hasty and get out your wand – now, now, Lils, I’m a trained Auror, don’t think you can curse me and get away with it – ow, Lily that one go through!”

 

James walked through the front door quietly and shut it behind him with a soft click. He placed his coat on the hanger, wincing as the water dripped off it and onto the carpet. He whipped out his wand and softly muttered a cleaning spell before Lily could see it and yell at him for ruining her floor. and walked towards his son who was happily babbling on the floor. He watched as green eyes flicked open to him and a squeal of delight came out of his son’s mouth. He attempted to hush the boy to not give away his almost secret entrance. He shifted his son onto his hip and walked into the kitchen, where he saw his wife holding his friend at wand point. “What a – surprise.” He said the last word in a slow drawl.

 

“What a surprise indeed, Jamesy boy, I never thought you’d actually leave work before the nigh came and went.” Sirius muttered as she shifted away from Lily. “Calm your wife, Jamesy, she’s gone mental.”

 

“I have not gone mental, Sirius Black!” Lily said through clenched teeth, her wand still pointed at the man. She had a stinging hex on the tip of her tongue, the next thing to provoke her was going to be hexed. “When you tell me that I should show more cleavage and that may make James stay home more often, I am going to be furious!”

 

“It was a compliment, Lils!” Sirius defended instantly. He turned to James with a smirk. “You know… I think you should wear more revealing clothes too, Jamesy boy – ow!”

 

“You’re walking a very fine line, Sirius, if you keep it up then I’ll throw you outside like the dog you are.” Lily said with a half-smile. “Of course, the next time you come around here for a dinner, I’m putting your food in a bowl and you can eat on the floor.” She smiled when her son let out a squeal of delight on the matter.

 

Sirius sniffed and pouted at Harry. “Prongslet, you’re meant to be on my side!” He slumped into a chair and gestured for James and Lily to do the same thing, flicking his wrist around as if he was giving orders. “Anyway, Jamesy, what’d you find out about Vol – You-Know-Who today?” He paused when Lily glared at him for saying the ‘V-word’ near Harry. “Last I heard, mainly from the duds below us, You-Know-Who has pretty much stopped attacking, no raids have been planned, nothing.”

 

Lily stopped drinking her tea and gaped at Sirius, who gave her a casual shrug. She turned to her husband who was getting slobbered on by Harry and then snapped back to Sirius with green eyes flaring with accusation. Worry filled her facial features the more she thought on that simple piece of news. “You-Know-Who isn’t attacking? You mean to try and tell me that he’s no longer insane or attacking everyone mindlessly as he has done for the past few years?”

 

James gave a shrug, slipping his fingers out of his son’s mouth, and looked at his wife carefully. “You know, he hasn’t attacked mindlessly for a while, these case reports – they’re too well organized – no blood was spilled, nothing.” He rolled his eyes when his son grasped a handful of his hair, he tilted his head so his son didn’t rip chunks out. “It’s not exactly a bad thing, Lily, trust me on that.”

 

Lily shook her head, her dark-red hair flying everywhere. “The only reason he wasn’t able to conquer us is simply because he had no strategy, he has numbers, but no logic, something no wizards tend to have these days. A strategist will win a war, do make me start quoting Sun Tzu, James.” She let out a long breath. “At least when he mindlessly attacked he was sloppy, if he isn’t attacking people then he has a plan, it’s a bad thing.”

 

Sirius gave a snort and threw his hands up at the heated glare. “Surely not, Lils, you can’t want him to actually attack and kill people?”

 

“Of course not, Merlin forbid.” Lily said, she sighed and placed her cup down on the table. “If he isn’t insane any more than he isn’t a predicable opponent. I was hoping he would stay insane and ignore the prophecy, but if he’s no longer a lunatic, that could mean that Harry could be in real danger.” She faced her husband and son. “Please tell me that Albus at least knows, please, just tell me he knows.”

 

James gave his frantic wife an easy, yet calming, smile and shifted Harry on his lap. “It’s Dumbledore, Lily… that man tends to know everything about anything. It was Dumbledore who informed me about You-Know-Who and how his sanity has seemed to come back. Of course, Dumbledore said that it was a façade and that it was a plan and that he would use the quietness to attack in mass.” He said calmly, keeping any anger out of his voice. “You-Know-Who being quiet is just better for us, that means I can be at home more and we can up our defences on the house, that way if he does come, then we can defend him better. With all this quietness, we can better protect Harry.”

 

“Alright, alright…” Lily repeated over and over in her head after the first two times. She made sure it stuck in her head that it was a good idea and that she was doing right by her son, she couldn’t bare losing him. She slowly crept closer to James and Harry, making sure her son was alright. “Let me – hold him, James, let me.” She pleaded, her arms held out so her son could be placed in her hands. “She held him tightly and walked around the kitchen cooing over him. A loud thump on the door startled her and she grasped her son tighter than she should have at that moment, not that he complained. “Fuck!” She breathed out.

 

“Lily!” James said in a low tone, not threatening, but enough to get the message through. “Sirius, be quiet, it isn’t funny.” He added when his friend started laughing behind his hand. “If that’s harry first word, I am blaming the both of you for it. He will not say that foul word at all, ever.”

 

Lily ignored the threat and focused on the front door. She put a protecting form around Harry, her wand pointing at the door. “Be quiet, James.” She whispered towards her husband. “Someone is at the door! We told people no visitors until this who0le thing blows over, they could be tailed. What if – what if it’s Him, James? What if You-Know-Who is at the door?”

 

Sirius barely managed to keep his snort in, but he did for Lily’s sake. “I highly doubt that You-Know-Who would actually knock on your door, Lils, I assume he would just blow it down and start flinging off curses.” He trailed off with that train of thought, mostly in his head, aware of the glare he got from Lily. “You’re just lucky that you have two strapping Aurors here to protect you.”

  
James crept towards the front door, his wand held tightly in his hand, he turned towards Lily and Sirius and pushed his index finger over his lips, signalling them to remain quiet. He carefully slipped open the door and glanced out at the people standing on his front porch, it was dark due to the storm that had occurred not even an hour ago. In the next flash the door was yanked open and he took a step backwards, his grip on his wand loosened, and a shocked expression on his face. “Remus I’m so – Peter too? Fantastic!” He gestured them to come in. “I’m so glad that you two decided to stop by tonight.”

 

Remus gave a soft, yet calming, smile as his pale face tightened slightly. “I’m sorry for being late, James, I got held up at the Ministry, it’s not a pleasant place.” He muttered the last few words more to himself than anyone else. “Lily – and is that little Harry? I haven’t seen him in months! He’s grown.”

 

“The Ministry?” Lily said, shifting to greet her friend. “What do they want with you?”

 

“I’m not sure if you’re aware, but Vold – You-Know-Who wants nothing to do with werewolves, as he calls us a disgrace and impure, the Ministry has decided that we have a use in this war, if we’re not being used by You-Know-Who.” Remus said with a strained voice. “No one really knows why You-Know-Who no longer wishes to have aid from werewolves, he has kept most other creatures, just not half-human creatures.”

 

Lily turned to James instantly. “You did not tell me about this, James!” She breathed out, her hair finally settled from the force she spun her head. “You didn’t tell me!”

 

James’s eyes widened. “It’s news to me that You-Know-Who wants nothing to do with werewolves –”

 

“Not that, you idiot!” Lily snapped. “Why didn’t you tell me that Remus could have gotten a job? Even if it is for the Ministry, who don’t deserve his talents.”

 

“I wanted – Remus to – say something, Remus.” James muttered, looking at his intelligent friend with wide eyes.

 

“I wanted to keep the news secret, Lily, I know you’re like a sister to me, but I wanted to announce it all at once and then celebrate.” Remus said honestly. “Trust me on that one, I’m just glad to have a job, I can get my own house!”

 

The conversation drifted around that topic, of course during the period Peter and Harry remained quiet, unless you take in Harry squealing whenever magic was cast, but aside from that, he remained quiet, happy to just listen. Within seconds everyone was at the dining table and a mixture of drinks placed in front of them, some had Firewhisky and others had a nice cup of tea, and then there was Harry, who had tipped his juice onto the table. The conversation shifted between various topics, but mostly stayed on the topic of werewolves and the fact that You-Know-Who didn’t want them and therefore the Ministry of Magic utilized them and gave most willing werewolves a job as an Auror, assuming they had the qualifications of course. Remus didn’t mind being called a backup plan or the fact he was being used, just being employed was enough for the man.

 

Lily waved her wand and cleaned the mess that her son tended to make whenever he was near a liquid that wasn’t in a bottle or something where it could be contained. She glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed when she realized it far beyond his sleeping time. She mentally debated about letting him stay up for just a little bit longer. Of course when her son began to laugh and gurgle when he was tickled from both his father and godfather she leant back a little bit and let him stay up for twenty or so more minutes.

 

James glanced at his son, who was staring at the roof with tired eyes. He was about to say that Lily should perhaps get him to bed, but his wife seemed to read his mind and dashed up and picked up their tired son.

 

“Come on, Harry, let’s get you into bed before you fall asleep at the table.” Lily said with a fond smile. “Maybe, we’ll have time for a quick story, yeah?” She slowly walked out of the rom, rocking her son slowly. She gently slid shut the door towards the hallway behind her, leaving it slightly ajar as she began to ascend the steps towards the second floor.

 

* * *

 

“So, as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted by Sirius, these cease of attacks are worrying, they’re a part of something, something big, bigger than before.” Remus said as he glared at Sirius for daring to interrupt his speech. He had watched Lily leave the room and leave the door ajar and that’s when he decided to begin to speak about this.

 

James nodded and took a quick sip of Lily’s tea, not wanting to drink his own Firewhisky. “I dislike that he’s so quiet, I know just before I said it was a bad thing, but I fully agree with Lily, if he’s not as insane as he was before, what could that mean for us? You know that Lily thinks I’m working too hard and that I’ll burn myself out, but I don’t think that I honestly could.” He said as he looked around the room. “Harry’s safety is on the top of my list.”

 

“Someone needs to catch and bring in Voldemort’s forces, as there’s only so much that we can do alone. That someone is you, Jamesy boy.” Sirius said with a half barked laugh and a half shrug.

 

James honestly knew that simple statement was one hundred percent true, in every aspect that it was spoken in. He wouldn’t stop working until he had most of Voldemort’s forces locked behind bars and in Azkaban, where they belong. He originally didn’t join the Auror department just for that, he had the Galleons to live comfortably and not ever have to work, but he enjoyed working, he couldn’t just sit around and do nothing. Of course, most would disagree and say that becoming an Auror wasn’t worth the risk or the pay, but after a few measly months as working as one he found that he rather enjoyed working alongside Sirius, who was a highly competent dueller. It was more than just being a light wizard putting a stopper in dark wizard’s plans.

 

James of course knew that the reason he worked so hard and as constantly as he did was so that his son would be safe, it was bad enough being born into a war, even worse when a prophecy was made about your son and would put his life in constant danger. It wasn’t his son’s job to save the word, not even close, it was his job, and he would make sure that his son grew up in a safe and secure world.

 

Sirius saw the glum look on his friend’s face, most likely the man was deep in thought. “Cheer up, Jamesy, I’m pretty sure that this war will be over soon, I reckon it will be over by the time Harry can walk without tripping over.” He wandlessly and nonverbally summoned a bottle of Firewhisky from the counter and silently handed it to James, who refused to touch his own. “With two, now three if we include Remus, Aurors around, Harry will be perfectly safe from any harm that may come his way. You know, it could very well be four Aurors in the house, care to help us make it four, Peter?”

 

Peter nearly jumped sky-high when he heard Sirius’ question, he was still thinking about what was said, that the war would be over before Harry could walk properly, it was true, it would be. “Nah, I dunno, really… I enjoy being in the Order of the Phoenix and such, but Auror stuff ain’t my strength, not good at it, y’know how I was in school.”

 

Sirius sent Peter a curious glance and just nodded. “Yeah, I mean, the pay isn’t half bad though, we get half of what a Hit Wizard gets and we only need half the requirements.” He barked out a laugh and finished off the last bit of Firewhisky that he had, he slid the empty bottle forward and leant back on the chair slightly. “At least we didn’t have to do the training those guys did, I heard that they do like five years of training just for one part of the complete thing, by the time you get the job you’re like thirty and locked behind fifteen or so Unbreakable Vows.”

 

“Doing strenuous activities was never your strong suit, was it Sirius?” Remus couldn’t help but snipe in from his position near the window. “Seems like you’re limited to a certain amount of actions a day, if you pass that then you just shut down.”

 

“Cleaning, cooking, and the other boring things are locked out.” Sirius muttered before standing up and getting another bottle from the counter. “Chasing tail is the only thing that I can do constantly with no limit.”

 

“Sirius!” Remus growled from his chair. “Lily will have your head, you know how she is when you make those reference like that in her house.”

 

“Jamesy would never let that happen, right Jamesy?” Sirius smirked from the position near the counter, he leant against it. “You’d protect me from your wife, right, Jamesy?”

 

“If you call me Jamesy again, I’ll just give Lily the pensieve memory and then tie you to the wall and let her hit you with hexes for hours on end.” James said with a slight laugh. “You above all, Sirius, know I hate that name, it only got worse and worse the more you said it around my parents, they began to call me it daily, even when you weren’t around.”

 

“I think it’s a wonderful nickname, Prongs.” Sirius couldn’t help but say with a chuckle, but he let the subject drop. “I wonder what’s going on with Lils and harry, he must be giving her a hard time, a Marauder in the making.”

 

* * *

 

Lily finally saw Harry fall back to sleep, after the third time, his hands clenched tightly around his little lion toy. She began to walk away when a soft snore left his lips, she chuckled and extinguished the light and shuddered as a dread feeling washed over her, she wondered what that feeling was and what caused it, but she wasn’t stupid, pulling out her wand, she slowly tiptoed down the stairs, avoiding that one creaky step. She hardly made it down the stairs when she realized that the house was far too quiet, even more-so with four Marauders in the house, but mainly Sirius.

 

Lily shifted into the entrance hallway of her little house, she peered slowly into the sitting room, and then again in the downstairs bathroom. She shifted uneasily towards the kitchen, where she knew the four Marauders were, if Voldemort was here, she would defend her son with her life. What made everything worse was the fact that she heard nothing, no spells or blasts being cast while she was with Harry. She stepped into the dining room, her soft gasp was loud enough to her ears and she quickly hushed it, slowly opening the door with her wand pointed out in front of her.

 

In the middle of the dining room was James, who was on his back, bits of wood covered his chest, a puddle of his own blood surrounded his head, shards of glass pressed roughly in his face, his arm bent at an odd angle and his wand lay loosely in his still hands. If it wasn’t for the fact his chest was slowly rising and then falling she would have assumed he had died.

 

In the corner of the room was Remus, who had a look of shock on his face. His wand was next to him and a book was opened on the floor next to him. Lily let her green eyes make sure he was alright and still alive, which he thankfully was.

 

Off to the side, body crumped over the counter, was Sirius, his wand was stuck loosely in his hand and a nearby bottle of Firewhisky had shattered along the floor at his feet.

 

“Oh Merlin!” Lily muttered to herself softly. She walked in the room wand still pointed at the center of the room.

 

“Stupefy!”

 

“Protego!” Lily called out, deflecting the red jet of light towards the window, shattering it. “Peter, what are you doing, we’re your friends!” She cried at the man. “Surely you wouldn’t turn your back on almost twelve years of friendship?”

 

Peter whimpered, but held his wand firm in his hand. “I’m sorry, Lily, I never – I never wanted you to die.” He almost sobbed and clenched his wand tighter. “But the Dark Lord needs Harry Potter, Harry must die, not you, not you – just Harry!”

 

“I should have known, Peter why?” Lily pleaded, her green eyes landed on James and then flicked back to Peter. “Expelliarmus!”

 

Peter deflected the spell and darted towards the door, he kept his wand in his hand firmly. All he had to do was hold off Lily and then make sure he could at least get to Harry and then leave. He was on the sixth step, about to step up when he heard the Incantation that would make him fail his task.

 

“Glisseo!” Lily cried, she listened and heard the tell-tale signs that the spell had worked, a loud, wailing, klaxon-like sound and the steps melted together to make a long, smooth stone slide like a helter-skelter. She paused and watched as Peter tumbled down the slide, one of his hands got stuck in the railing and appeared to snap, she winced at the sound.

 

Peter whimpered at the bottom of the stairs, his wand was tucked under his body, he wouldn’t be able to move to cast anything at Lily at the moment. He couldn’t cause her any harm, she was always the nice one of the group, which is why he tried to go easy on her. “Lily… I’m sorry… He would have killed you otherwise, you can have another son… my friends.”

 

“Why did you go to him Peter?” Lily questioned. “What did he offer you that we couldn’t?”

 

“P-Power!” Peter stuttered out. “He offered me power and I wanted it, so badly, Lily… please.”

 

“Why, Peter?” Lily asked again, her wand still pointed at him. “That’s a pathetic excuse, you’re better than that, you follow that man blindly, and you put us in risk by telling him where we were!” Her voice got louder the more she spoke, the anger she felt at this man for putting her son in danger couldn’t be matched.

 

“I never told him your house, I told him I knew and he told me to get in and get Harry for him, he told me that if Harry died you’d be safe… he said… safe – you – James and Sirius alive, not dead… he would have killed you if he came here, Lily… please. U-Understand!” Peter blurted out, his body slightly shook.

 

“Get out, Peter.” Lily shouted. “Just leave, I’ll deal with James and try and him less angry, but he will come after you, you know that right?” She continued forcing the man to stand with her harsh green eyes. “Everything will change, we’ll move and your master will never get his hand son Harry, never!” She flicked her wand and the front door opened and Peter was tossed out shortly after, his wand followed him, the door was locked and she sat in the window and watched him disapparate.

 

Lily didn’t waste any time, she rushed to her husband’s side and summoned the Muggle medical kit that she kept in the bathroom, and she caught it when it spiralled into the dining room. She dabbed the cloth and put it on James’ head, stopping the blood flow. She stood and cast a quick _Rennervate_ on both Sirius and Remus who sheepishly blinked and then jolted upright cursing Peter.

 

“Damnit, I don’t know how he got the better of me.” Sirius groaned. “Best duellist of this decade and I got outsmarted by Peter of all people.”

 

“While he may not have duelling talents, Sirius, he had the upper hand and the surprise that came with it.” Remus said sadly. “It’s never wise to try and duel a mother who fears for her family. I have a myth that they draw on the magic of the family to defend it, but it’s just a myth.” He muttered and smiled when Sirius let out a bark of a laugh before dropping down near James, helping Lily tend to his wounds. “I’ll just contact Dumbledore.”


End file.
